Earth Day 2012
The Earth Day Event 2012 is a party on Club Penguin. This party started on April 19th, 2012. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin April Fools' Party 2012 Membership page. Animal costumes returned as seen in the membership page and the catalog. Some of the animal costumes are the Lion, Snow Leopard, African Painted Dog and Rockhopper Penguin, not to be confused with Captain Rockhopper Costume. The Snow Leopard and African Painted Dog also appeared at the Earth Day 2011. It's the 3rd Earth Day Party on Club Penguin. Trivia *It is Club Penguin's 3rd Earth Day Party. *The rare animal costumes returned , along the new Rockhopper Penguin Costume and Lion Costume. *Aunt Arctic is coming to this Party instead of Rockhopper. *It's confirmed as an event, not a party, because it says "Earth day event" rather than "Earth day party" on the login screen. The only place of the event are the Snow Forts, since there was construction going on only at Snow Forts. *It was rumored that Arctic White would be released during this party, however, it was untrue. *Strangely, all the other Earth Days were parties, compared to this year, Earth Day 2012 was confirmed as an event. *Also Strangely, Rockhopper's ship was seen from the Beacon Telescope, even though he wasn't seen in the Easter Egg Hunt 2012. *Apparently the collectible background was Aunt Arctic's old background (Aunt Arctic's Autograph) instead of her new one. *This was the only Earth Day Party to have a Main Theme. *The animal costumes this earth day cost 400 Coins, while the costumes cost only 50 coins during last year's earth day. Gallery Sneak Peeks Screenshot_648.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. Screenshot_1030.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. CPwikiEDP2012NewRoomSneakPeek1.PNG|A Sneak Peek of the new room. Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.02-1.png|The Rockhopper Penguin Costume. Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.02.png|The Lion Costume. good forts.PNG|Snow Forts sneak peek. Advertisements Earth_Day_Announcement_1.png|An advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1028.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1029.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Earth_Day_Announcement_2.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Login screens Log in.png|First login screen of the party. Constructions Screenshot_1034.png|Snow Forts Rooms EarthDay2012Town.png|The Town EarthDay2012SnowForts.png|The Snow Forts EarthDay2012Plaza.png|The Plaza Animals Mentioned EDPSS 1.png|African Painted Dog EDPSS 2.png|Saiga Antelope EDPSS 3.png|Andean Cat EDPSS 4.png|Snow Leopard EDPSS 5.png|Cotton Top Tamarin EDPSS 6.png|Lion EDPSS 7.png|Rockhopper Penguin EDPSS 8.png|Black Footed Penguin EDPSS 9.png|Megellanic Penguin EDPSS 10.png|Tapir Aunt Arctic spotted Aunt Arctic is Cool.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt Arctic is so cool.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1093.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1092.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1104.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1105.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1106.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. AAearthday2012spot1.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt Arctic!!.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Arctic.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingAunt2012.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party MeetingAunt20124.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party MeetingAunt20123o.PNG|Aunt Arctic dancing Screenshot People Earth Day CP.png|Many people in the Snow Forts during the party. Others EarthDay2010Catalog.png|The Earth Day catalog. CelebrateEarthDay.png|The Banner you click on the map Screenshot 1113.png|The Glitch Of Rockhopper seen at the Beacon Telescope. Videos See also *Earth Day 2011 *Earth Day 2010 *Recycling Plant Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Parties Category:Party Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Parties Category:Party Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Parties Category:Party Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Parties Category:Party Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Parties Category:Party Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Parties Category:Party Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin